If the sales tax in your city is $9.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$120$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${9.6\%} \times {\$120} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9.6\%$ is equivalent to $9.6 \div 100$ $9.6 \div 100 = 0.096$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.096$ $\times$ $$120$ = $$11.52$ You would pay $$11.52$ in sales tax.